firefly_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Melody Tam
Melody Tam potrayed by Lily Collins. A artistic outgoing pilot whose the cousin of Derrial and Winnet Tam. Originally traveling the world with her mother Melody settled down after her aunts death. History Melody spent most of her life traveling around the verse with her mother River and learned how to not only pilot during that time but fight as well. After her aunt Kaylee's death Melody and her mother moved in with her uncle Simon and her cousins Derrial and Winnet. Upon discovering her uncle and mother's death Melody retreated into herself for a long time. Winnie became the leader of the Independence and inspired Melody to became involved in military tactics as well as became even closer to Winnie. After Winnie's kidnapping instead of becoming leader of the Independence she choose William to and instead choose to go back in time with Derry too save the future herself. Personality Melody is portrayed as being incredibly stubborn and a little sarcastic, but is a very caring person, with lots of compassion for her friends and family. Her extreme stubbornness might have taken root because of the fact that her mother was extremely protective of her as a child. She goes to extreme lengths to accomplish what she wants, usually putting herself in danger, leaving those people who care for her, especially Derrial, extremely exasperated. Mal has even stated that her stubbornness matches his, which he figures was the reason they could not stand each other when they had first met. She is also an artist. She keeps a notepad of paper where she often draws out her emotions and feelings through pictures; which she says is her version of a diary, just using pictures instead of words. She is also an amazing actress, being able to convince someone she is a companion when she is just the opposite. Relationships Family Derrial During childhood, after Derry's mother's death Melody arrived with her mother to help out. It was not long before Melody became very protective of Derry. Melody acts very protective and caring toward Derry because of what happened in the past and whats currently happening in the future. The true extent of Melody's bond with Derry is shown to be very deep, as Melody eventually becomes willing to sacrifice her own life to spare Derry from death. Overall, Melody's relationship with Derry is that of a mother figure and older sister. River Tam River cares very deeply for her daughter, sometimes coming off as overprotective. The two are extremely close and travelled the verse together when Melody was younger. Melody was incredibly devastated after her mother's passing. Melody tries to keep her distance from her mother when she meets her younger self much to River's annoyance. Winnet Winnie is Melody's cousin and the two became extremely close. Winnie comforted Melody after Simon and River's deaths. After Winnie took command, Melody became like her first hand woman helping Winnie constantly. After Winnie's kidnapping Melody travels into the future next to Derrial. Simon Tam Kaylee Lee Faye Tam Romantic William Reforx Will has a hopeless crush on Melody much to her obliviousness Melody sees Will as only Derry's best friend, and the crush of her own. She originally assigned him as Derry's secret body guard, unknown to Derry, but he eventually became Derry's best friend which Melody appreciates. Friends Zephillia Bree Cardoc Melody and Zephie are best friends. The two got introduced by William Reforx and at first were wary of each other. They shared a mutual of despise of Jena Darvey which brought them together. The two became as close as sisters, so much to the point that Zephie would feel gross about thinking of Derry as anything but a friend despite that he's Melody's cousin. Hope Alleyne Washburne Melody is fond of Hope, though Hope pays no heed to Melody. Melody admires Hope's strength and the respect she gets that Melody wishes she received. Mal Reynolds Melody had a rather strained relationship with Mal. She frequently stood up to Mal when she thought he was being unfair or cruel and was not above defying him to do what was right. Enemies Jena Darvey Melody and Jena do not get along. Melody fears that Jena will hurt Derry (which she eventually does) and Jena hates Melody, for the reason her father was killed in the pursuit of her mother. Quotes *''"Is there a word for total screaming genius that sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy?"'' *''"Yes, I lied, I'm a bad person, let's move on."'' *''"Those who can do. Those who can't laugh at those who can do."'' *''"I don't think anyone should have to do anything educational in school if they don't want to."'' *''"If you can't convince them, confuse them."'' *''"There is always an easy solution to every problem, neat, plausible, and wrong."'' *''"Telling the truth is just an excuse for lack of imagination."'' Trivia *The name of Melody makes you easy-going and refined, but detracts from your physical vitality. **She desires all the finer things in life--lovely clothes, home, furniture, and environment. **However, procrastination is her worst enemy Category:Characters